Figuring Things Out
by samthevampire12
Summary: Allen Walker is a detective and nothing else sucks more then not being able to solve a case. Well probably the identity of the murderer. I am still iffy about this story. I might continue it. AU Parings: Undetermined
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Okay. I have no idea what I'm doing, but bear with me. This is, by far, the most random thought that had come to my head. Warning... may contain random crap and I really don't even know. I am sorry for any spelling errors. This will also be an AU. Please, enjoy.**

Allen Walker had just came back from a crime scene and it wasn't pretty. It seemed like this death was connected to some of the other cases. There was little to no evidence left at the scene. The silver-haired male let out a long sigh. He was dubbed the head detective for this case, and it was getting nowhere. "Cheer up Allen! You'll solve this," said a very cheerful voice from behind him. The voice came from his red-head friend. Allen gave him a half fake smile. "Yeah, I suppose you're right Lavi," he had said with his British accent woven into the words.

Nothing ever seemed to go Allen's way. It was like he always had the worst case of bad luck in the world. Of course there were those few spare moments, but nothing else really. Allen was well-known as one of the best detectives, but he sure didn't feel like it. In fact, he felt like the complete opposite. Another sigh left his lips and he was on his way home.

The young male lived in any normal apartment. Fancy wasn't his style. Never had been and never would been. Taking off his coat and tie, Allen unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and made his way to the kitchen. One thing he did have was a big appetite. His stomach was like a big black hole that could almost never be filled, yet he didn't gain a single pound. Whenever he was asked about it, the male just shrugged it off. The fact didn't really bother him that much and he considered it normal.

Allen brought out some bread and other ingredients to make a simple sandwich, well, his idea of simple when it came to food. After eating his food, he looked over some of the evidence once again. They had three main suspects, but the only problem was their alibis. They were perfect and, of course, seemed set up. Allen just didn't have enough proof. The case really shouldn't have been as hard as it was. Something like this should have been easy. But it wasn't. It was anything but easy.

The young detective narrowed his eyes. He hadn't found anything else that would help him in the case so far. "It's like the murderer didn't even touch the ground. As if he was Death himself." Allen would do that from time to time; talk to himself. It was an old habit that he had yet to get rid of. It's wasn't like it bothered anyone. His phone made a noise and vibrated. Allen placed the folder down and reached into his pocket to see what it was. It turned out that he had gotten a message. The silver-haired young adult didn't really use his phone much. He had been forced into getting one because Lavi was pestering him about it up the point where the red-head had gotten one for him.

The message seemed normal until he saw that the number was blocked, and the message itself was; _Catch me if you can little detective._ Allen had to look once more, because he was, well, confused. Soon, he realised just who had sent him the message. But the questions that raced in his head varied from "who the hell is this" to "how the fuck did they get my number?" Whoever it was, one thing was clear. They knew that he was in charge of the case and were taunting him. And it worked, of course. This only made Allen want to find the murderer even more. To see just who it was and how they knew all this.

Allen let out a sound of frustration. "How am I going to do that if I can't even find the proper amount of evidence to do so?" He was complaining to himself about it. Everything was right under his nose, yet he couldn't figure it out. Letting out his billionth sigh of the day, Allen put the details of the case back into its folder and into his bag. The detective was getting a migraine that he really didn't want to deal with at the moment. After he had changed out of his work clothes, the sliver haired male threw himself on his bed. There was nothing left to do but sleep and hope that the next day would be better. Oh, how he hoped.

His dreams weren't any better. Allen had another nightmare of his foster father Mana. The man had done so much for him and how did he repay him? By being a complete dumbass and getting himself in trouble, that lead to a shot out. The only reason Allen was alive today was because Mana was there in time to save Allen, by sacrificing himself. Mana's last words to him were, _"I love you Allen Walker." _It always made the young adult tear up at the thought. Mana was the only one willing to take him in and actually care for him. Once again, Allen woke up with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Mana," he said in a soft and almost whimpering voice. "You were and always will be the best."

With that, Allen stood and started to get ready. He had another hard day of work ahead of him. And he didn't know just what that day had planned for him. As Allen was getting ready, he was listening to the news. He had told the people at the station not to let out any details on the case until he had more info. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He slipped on his shoes and same with his red necktie. Allen brushed down his hair, mostly to cover his scar, before hearing a noise at his window. When he had went to check it out, he had let out a soft smile. "There you are Timcanpy!" Allen opened the window to let in his golden-colored cat.

Allen pet the cat as he entered and then closed the window once more. "You better have not been messing with Tkyi's garden again." Timcanpy made a cat sound and the male knew that that's just what the cat had been doing. He smiled once more and let out a fake sigh. He could care less about that. It was actually really funny in a way.

Once Allen had eaten his breakfast, he put on his coat. The air was getting cooler as fall rolled in. "I'm off Tim! Stay out of trouble." He looked to his cat one more time before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Allen took the elevator to the first floor and walked out of the lobby. It was a pretty mice day. For now at least. Allen had his doubts about the day. Something, to him, seemed off. "Maybe I'm justing imagining it," he muttered to himself. Allen hoped that that was the case. But he shouldn't have hoped. Everytime he did, the exact opposite happened. Maybe, just maybe, that day would be different.

**AN: And there you have it! I really don't know what to make of this. I might just leave it like this. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. I fixed what I could. Oh and Tyki and Kanda will be playing major roles in this story. I just haven't figured out the parings. Once again, sorry for any spelling errors and grammar. I'm not very good at those. Enjoy!**

The day was pretty nice. Nothing seemed to be wrong. It did look somewhat busy, but that didn't effect the mood at all. Allen took a deep breath before walking down the small steps at the entrence of his apartment complex.

Allen started down the sidewalk to his car. It was a simple black car with a red design. He got in and started on his way to work. The text he had gotten the other night was still bothering him. The murderer was skilled, that was obvious. They were able to get in and out without a single fingerprint. The evidence that was left behind was what they wanted to leave behind. It was like they were toying with him. Laughing in his face for not noticing just who it was. Everything was right under his nose, but at the same time, not.

He was snapped out of his thought process when he saw the building that he had worked in. The male took a left turn into the parking lot. The Black Order was the name of the station. It seemed a bit weird to Allen at first, but now he doesn't seem to mind much. Once his car was parked, he had unbuckled his seat belt. Afterwards, Allen exited his car. He made sure to lock the doors before leaving it to walk into the entrance of the building.

The male entered the place where he worked and saw that it was more busy than the day before. The people who did notice Allen smiled and waved. He did the same back. Allen"s morning was going very well so far. He wondered if the two that caused him the most headaches were here or not.

"Beansprout," said a way too energetic voice. That nickname always annoyed him. An only two people called him that. "My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N." The silver-haired young adult turned, and when he did, the red-head gave him a small smirk. "But I don't think it's fair that Yuu gets to call you that and not me," Lavi whined. _Oh no, _Allen thought as the one named Yuu appeared out of thin air.

"Do you want to die Usagi?" The older male growled at Lavi. "Do NOT call me by that name. EVER. It's Kanda. Do I have to say it in a simple voice so that your small brain can comprehend what I said?" And they were at it again. They were arguing about that for a good three minutes. Kanda was the elder of the three of them. He was 27, while Lavi was 26 and Allen 24. They were three of the youngest and best. Yet they could barely get along for 30 seconds. Their other coworkers seemed to find it very amusing.

All three of them were hit in the head by a clipboard. "Ow," came from them all in union. When they looked back to see just who would hit them, they say a girl. She looked to be about 20 and had dark green hair that was tied into two ponytails. She cleared her throat. "Now that I have gotten all of your attention, I'm sure you guys have work to do. Oh, and Lavi, brother wants to speck with you." Hearing this caused Lavi to lightly groan out of distress. "What does Komui want now," He questioned himself in an annoyed voice and started to where the head of everyone in the building was.

Lenalee, the name of the girl, face the two that were left. "Kanda, Johnny needs to speak with you. Allen, I'm sure you have things to do as well." Kanda and Allen glared at each other before looking back to Lenalee and nodding. Allen walking in one direction and Kanda walked into the other. Lenalee went back to what she was doing before. The girl was like a peacekeeper between those there. The three were considered friends, but they fought over the littlest of things.

Allen let out a sigh before talking a seat at his desk. He looked to his left hand that had a black glove on it. It brought back unnecessary memories, so he looked away. The young male started to look at pictures of the crime scene and other stuff. Some thing just didn't seem to add up.

* * *

Half of the day had passed by. After morning, the day seemed to have slowed down a bit. Allen had found some more details, but not enough to crack this case. His mind drifted to some of the other cases that he has solved. Like the first one for example. It was quite ironic just what had happened. He had to find some drug dealers, and everything was there. He had the suspects and everything. The only problem was who they were. The suspects were the people he despised the most for what they had done. Yes, they were his real mother and father. At first, Allen didn't realise it. How could he?

He hadn't even seen his real parents before and grow up as a trouble maker, until Mana took him as his son. After they had abandoned him, he wished that he could at least have seen them once. The rookie couldn't have known that they were drug dealers. How would you feel if you were just dumped on the side of the road and years later found out they were criminals? Also, they had another child that they cared for, right after you were born. Pretty harsh stuff to learn in just one minute.

Allen was once again brought out of his trance when someone grabbed his attention. "Finally. I thought that you had died Moyashi. Either way, here are some more things about the case." The long haired male placed the documents on the desk. Allen half glared at him. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. My name is Allen, Bakanda!" The younger of the two used his own nickname for Kanda on him."Che," Kanda made that noise. They had another stare off. "But thanks," Allen finished. Kanda just gave a small nod before walking to do his own job. He was in charge of the investigation of a number of missing children.

They thought, at first, that the cases may be connected, since it was teens being murdered. But that theory was ruled out when Allen had gotten other evidence that showered the age range of the murderer. It was different than Kanda's, so they just stuck to helping each other out if they found out anything.

Allen got back to his own case and started to read through what Kanda had given him. The time passed by more quickly then Allen hoped and soon, it was time for him to go. He stood from his seat and stretched. Allen got ready to leave and started to the elevator. The detective looked at the time to see that it was 8:45 pm.

He walked out of the door and to the parking lot. His car was one of the only ones still there. He went to the drivers seat and opened the door. Allen placed his stuff in and was just about to get in as well, when his keys dropped. Sighing, Allen bent down to get them. That was when he noticed something that wasn't there before. It was a gift bag and it had an envelope. Curiosity struck Allen and he took the envelope from the top of the bag. He took the note out and read it out loud. "A gift. For the little detective."

The young man was confused and then took another look at the bag before hearing a noise. A beeping noise. Allen's eyes widened. "Oh SHIT!" He didn't hesitate to start running from the car. But he couldn't too far away when there was an explosion. He wasn't far away from it, so the force of the blast pushed him forward at a great speed. His head was hit and was rolling on the floor.

When his body stopped rolling, he was just laying on the floor, Allen tired to open his eyes. However, his eyelids felt so heavy. There was a loud ringing in his ears and a warm liquid running down his face. He could most his body. "Fuck," he said, or at least that's what he thought he said. The last thing he remembered was someone running over to him, before he fell unconscious.

**AN: Alright, thanks for reading. Hope you liked chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really glad that people are enjoying my story! I present the next part of the tale now. If there are any spelling and or grammar errors, I am sorry.**

Darkness. That's all there was. Nothing could be seen or heard, and that scared Allen. He didn't know What had happened to him. All he remembered was running from his car to escape the bomb, and then falling to the floor. _What happened? Am I still alive? _He had a million and one questions that he couldn't answer. It was then when he heard faint talking. The voices sounded familiar.

"Look! He's waking up," one of the voices said, sounding relieved. What they said was true, Allen's eyes were opening. At first, Allen covered his eyes at the brightness of the room, but then his eyes came into focus. "Ah... Why is this room so bright?" He had been unconscious for more than a week, and that was the first thing that came from his mouth. Allen felt a sudden headache, so he put his left hand to his forehead. "Allen! We were so worried. After what happened, we didn't know what to think." The injured male looked to see who said that. It had been Lenalee. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were there. They had all brought 'get well' flowers and placed them near where Allen was laying down. "Yeah Moyashi, she's right about that. But we investigated who could have planted that bomb there. Since the explosion got rid of most of the evidence, we are not too sure, but I suspect that it was the same person who is commiting the murders in your case." Kanda looked to Allen very seriously, then continued what he was saying. "Whoever they were, they didn't want you around."

Allen figured that, and it bothered him. The fact that he had survived, amazed him. By this time, he was sitting up. When he looked, the detective saw that he was practically wrapped in bandages from head to toe. _Was I hurt that much, _he questioned himself. "Careful Allen. I don't think that you should move a lot," Lavi told him. The youngest of the males was quite surprised that Lavi had been quiet this whole time. Allen nodded before saying, "Okay." He looked at all of his friends. "I've figured something out." His voice was a bit hoarse from not talking in a while. The three looked to Allen to show that they were listening.

"So the day before my car got destroyed by the bomb, and I was hospitalized, I had gotten a text from the killer that-" "What!? Why didn't You tell us that," Allen was interrupted by his three friends saying that sentence at the same time. "Like I was saying, I got a text saying '_catch me if you can little detective.' _This person must know, not only my personal information, but that I am in charge of the case that they are involved in. So that must mean that the murderer is someone that works at the Black Order." Allen finished his deduction. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee took a minute to think. "That...That makes a lot of sense," Lenalee spoke this time. "So it's someone we all know, and that also means that we count as suspects." Kanda continued on from what she was saying.

"Nice. I'm a suspect," Lavi said. He really didn't like that he was one, but his friends were right. Everyone was a suspect. "But we can't tell anyone about this. Who knows who the real murderer is, it might even be me." The red head joked. "Don't joke about that baka usagi," Kanda scolded him. This new information would only cause conflict and misjudgment. Allen sighed from this conversation. He just couldn't think of his friends being a murderer, but everything is against them. Kanda is a very good swordsman, strangely enough that he is allowed to own one. Lenalee is light on her feet from her years of being interested in ballet. Lavi has connections in high places and is practical a genius. People shouldn't let his performance as an idiot fool them, the cheerful male is actually very intelligent.

And Allen, well, he didn't know what he was good at, other than the piano. He knew more than 100 different songs that can be played on the instrument, but that didn't seem like something that You could use to kill someone. Then there was everyone else in the Black Order. Allen tried to calculate the number of people who could be a suspect. That was when he got another migraine. _I think I should do this a different time, _Allen thought. The youngest of the males looked up when he heard the sound of the door opening to see that Lenalee had left the room. He didn't even notice that she had left. "I just finished talking to the doctor. He said that you'll be able to leave tomorrow." Allen simply nodded. Now was the hard part, figuring out just which one of his friends was the criminal. He didn't like the thought. The thought that he had to put one or maybe even two of the people he trusted most, in jail for however many years. But just what would you expect from becoming a detective. There will be life changing cases at time.

Allen talked with his friends until visiting hours were over. "Alright, I'll see all of you later. Get home safely," he called to his friends and waved. The naturally silver haired male was glad to know that Kanda, Lavi, and, surprisingly, Tyki had been taking turns to take care of Timcanpy. Allen had remembered how he meet the bakery owner Tyki. It was six years ago and he had to settle the debt of his other foster father, after Mana, Cross. At that time, Allen was 18 years old and he didn't want the debt to ruin his reputation. Even if Cross was a total womanizer asshole, he did teach Allen a lot of life lessons. And he was also the reason why Allen knew how to play his cards right in any card game. In other words, Cross was the reason that Allen knew how to cheat and get away with it.

Either way, he was just about to settle the debt when this man with curly messy hair and glasses challenged him. The guy was smoking a cigarette and put it out before sitting opposite of where Allen was. Of course this would give Allen the rest of the money he needed, so he accepted it. In the end, Allen won, but it took more time to beat the guy than it did for anyone else. This had made the 18 year old impressed, so he wanted to play poker with him again. Allen didn't get to have his wish because the guy he faced was gone. They don't meet each other until a year later, but this time, Allen could barely recognise the man. He was dressed up in a black suit, his curly hair was brushed back and there was a birth mark under his left eye that he didn't notice before. Also, his skin color seemed to be darker. It wasn't until the other male had said, "Still have the best poker face I've seen," that Allen realised who he was. It turned out that when they had met before, he was in disguise. "I couldn't properly introduce myself before. The name is Tyki Mikk." Allen gave him a smile. "My name is Allen Walker."

Ever since, they had become very good firends. After being lost in memories, Allen ended up falling asleep. He didn't dream of anything, unless darkness counted as a dream.

Allen awoke the next day fairly early. The doctor came in to do one last physical before letting him go. When Allen first got up, he felt like he had never walked in his life, and didn't know how. After getting used to walking again, Allen dressed in his normal outfit. It was a white, button up long sleeve shirt covered by a black vest. A red bow tie was tied just under the collar of his shirt before he put the collar in Its proper place. He wore black pants that weren't jeans, but not dress pants either. Allen took a seat to put on his shoes, and once they were on, he started for the door. On his way out he thanked the doctor, using a half fake smile.

Once outside, Allen called for a cab, after all, his car did get blown to bits. The drive to the apartment complex wasn't as long as Allen had expected. He paid the driver and got out of the car. It was then when Allen noticed that he had another headache. The male mentally groaned before going inside the building. Some of the staff members came to see if he was alright and if it was alright for him to be moving around. Allen figured that the bombing of his car was all over the news. That meant reporters. He once again mentally groaned at the thought. There we're very few things the detective hated and reporters were on that list. After talking and reassuring the staff members, Allen made his way to his apartment.

The second Allen stepped into his house, he was greeted by his beloved cat. He smiled and bent down to pick him up. "Hey Timcanpy! I missed You little buddy." Petting the cat, Allen made his way to the couch. Out of habit, the silver haired detective turned on the television and put on the news. Allen relaxed into his sit and lightly pet Timcanpy. "It's nice to be sitting in my own place again."

******AN: Alright, I think I'll end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed this. I had to type this up on my kindle, but I'm glad that it turned out well. We learned more about the characters and the possibilities of the murderer. I figured out everything but the pairings. Anyway, hope You enjoyed! Until next time~. **


End file.
